Promise of Vengeance
by Ninetails Aki
Summary: Set before the first ragnarok, two charactersLoki and Tristan must overcome the trials of Midgard in order to fulfill a Promise of Vengeance, will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Tristan and Loki are two individuals who meet under strange circumstances, both are somewhat different and they know it. However, perhaps it is destiny that they, along with those of their kind—willingly or not, arrive at a Promise of Vengeance which they must fulfill at all costs.

**Author's Notes: **This story is based of the Online RPG Ragnarok, standard disclaimer applies. The first few parts are only a prelude to the story. Hope you like it. Please read and review,

**Promise of Vengeance**

**Chapter 1**

_"I shouldn't be here…"_

Echoes of dripping water broke the silence as it fell upon the stone tiles. The water leaked and bounced off the walls till it reached him from the distance.

"_I should be leaving…but I'm stuck, I can't make myself move…"_

Cold and freezing…he shuddered and tried to keep the tatters of his cotton shirt close enough to bring a touch of warmth upon his skin. Rubbing his arms with his palms, he hoped the friction would add heat to him, yet he felt colder with the touch of his own clammy hands...

_"I should be dead by now…how long have I stayed here?"_

The question stretched the burdening remains of his sanity.

"_I shouldn't be here…I should be leaving, why cant I?"_

There was a shrill whinny and the clatter of hooves against broken tiles, his grey-blue eyes looked up and stared at a nightmare's emblazoned mane blowing through with hues of royal blue on black.

He shivered from the dark aura about it and hid in the shadowed corners of the room.

_"Leave me alone..."_ he thought, watching the creature as it pawed and reared its hooves in the air to crush tiles under its heavy soles, _"I've done nothing to you...leave,"_

Loud shouts and shadows began to take form upon the walls and resound through the hallways of Geffen's tower as men burst through the door of the room and cornered the nightmare.

"There you are…and I thought we'd missed you," a wizard grinned, eyeing the creature amusedly.

In a fit of panic, the creature advanced towards them only to be halted by lightning bolt in its path, a wizard's hands were extended, still crackling with remnants of magical energy.

"Its a wild one..." he remarked as he began muttering a spell under his breath, sending another lightning bolt at its feet and turning to his comrade, "Kill it quick Knight boy..."

"No problem...it'll be over in a sec," a Knight began to advance, attacking the nightmare with a large broad sword…swung awkwardly despite the Knight's burly size.

"Jeez...get a smaller sword if you can't handle that thing yet," A priest complained, sending buffs in his comrade's direction, "You can cut my head off if you swing in the wrong direction..."

The knight snorted, "Shut up and give me a blessing..."

"F you," came the retort.

"_What are they doing!"_ the boy clenched his fists in the shadows as he watched the scene before him, careful not to breathe.

The nightmare scampered about in confusion, cut in several places by the broad sword---dripping with a dark liquid which the boy could assume to be the creature's blood. It bucked and reared its hooves in the air,

Watching the creature attempting a futile escape, the boy in the shadows felt the rising pulse in his veins—

"_What are you doing! Attack them! Try and get away!"_

The wizard cast another spell, sending the nightmare backed against the wall.

"There…there…don't be too frightened…" The priest mocked, giving his comrades a grin,

"Hah! You sound as though you're cajoling a woman!" the Knight sneered, 

The wizard chuckled, "Let 'im be, we'll have women tonight once we sell off the bounty for the monsters we've killed,"

Laughing, they watched amusedly as the priest slowly advanced to the nightmare, mace in hand while cooing soothing words of comfort,

"There...there, all I need is one clear hit on your head and its over…"

The Knight sneered, "Hurry up with that! Its just one nightmare, we have more to slay if we're going to get something out of this job…"

The shadows where the boy stood gathered closer to his figure as his fists clenched.

"_ Vile creatures…why do you do this? _"

The nightmare continued to whinny and back up against the wall,

The Wizard frowned, "What if we get another horseshoe from this one? It'd have been a waste of time…"

"_You have no right to abuse…its done nothing to you. _"

"There'll be more…we could slay as many as we want, they're just monsters…" 

The Priest smiled as he bashed at the nightmare, its head reared and spouted with more of dark liquid, bathing the trio, 

"Damn it! This one's tough…I'll have to give it another go…"

The pulse and race of the boy's heart drowned out the shrill whinnies of the nightmare as it continued to back away from its attackers.

"_Try doing that attack again to the creature…I swear… _"

The priest bashed at the nightmare with one hard blow, sending it toppled over, its body making a loud thump as it crashed into the broken tiles, leaving a small cloud of dust from its downed body.

"_Vile creatures… _"

The nightmare's emblazoned mane died out whilst its body turned to ash, leaving a blue box where its body had lain dead.

"All right! An old blue box! Wonder what it has in there…" The priest smiled as he fingered the cover of the small treasure when an ominous mist fell upon the room.

The trio's breath came in deep, leaving small clouds as they exhaled.

The knight shivered, "Let's get outta here…I'm starting to get the creeps…"

**To be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Tristan and Loki are two individuals who meet under strange circumstances, both are somewhat different and they know it. However, perhaps it is destiny that they, along with those of their kind—willingly or not, arrive at a Promise of Vengeance which they must fulfill at all costs.

**Author's Notes: **Finally, a second part to the story. This fanfic is based of the Online RPG Ragnarok, standard disclaimer applies. The first few parts are a prelude to the story. Hope you like it. Please read and review,

**Promise of Vengeance**

**Chapter II**

"Coward!" The wizard sneered, taking the old blue box from the priest's hands to stuff it inside a backpack. "And you call yourself a Knight…jeez…what a weakling!"

"Say that again and I'll stuff that wand of yours down you throat…" the Knight grunted,

They began to move away, the knight lingering behind…his face looking from side to side, his face pinched and pale,

"Hey what's with you?"

The wizard watched his comrade jump, nervously dropping the broad sword in his hand.

"God! I thought I saw something move…" the knight answered,

"You're imagining things…" the wizard muttered irritably.

"I swear…something moved…"

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you?" the priest marched towards the duo angrily, his robes shuffling against the tiles.

_Tap…tap…tap…tap…_

The trio stiffened, following the direction of the footsteps, their gazes fixated on the spot where they'd killed the nightmare.

Footprints had disturbed the ash where the creature had dissipated.

A cold sweat broke on the Priest's fore,

"Sht" he muttered under his breath, feeling his heart's steadily rising pace pump in his chest.

The Knight shuddered, "I told you! We're not alone here…"

"Shut up the both of you!" The Wizard snapped, "If you're so creeped out, then we'll continue this tomorrow…A good lay with a wench would make you forget this nonsense,"

"Yeah…" the Knight muttered weakly, "Let's just get outta here…"

The sound of footsteps from behind stiffened them in place.

"Hey…" a small voice called, "Why'd you kill it?"

Turning in the direction of the voice, the priest let out a sigh,

"God…its only a boy…"

The Knight snorted, "What in hell are you doing boy! You're giving us a heart attack, get out of the shadows, you look like a ghost!"

He didn't move.

"Hey! Are you deaf!" the Wizard shouted, "Get out of there boy!"

Emerging from the shadows…he revealed himself, his eyes still downcast and fixated on the small swirls of ash played by the few cool whispers inside the small room.

The knight frowned, "You're still a kid…what are you doing here?"

The boy ignored him as he bent down and fingered the broad sword the knight had dropped—his pale hands fingering the hilt of its handle, tracing feathery touches upon its sharp blade, wiping away the trickles and remnants of blood from the nightmare's wounds.

"Hey kid…could you drag that thing over here? If you can lift it, that is…" the knight laughed, his comrades chuckling with him.

The small figured boy gave them a wan smile, he seemed no older than fourteen, yet his body was rail-thin, his skin pale and pasty, his eyes ghostly and hollow as he stared at them. The trio stiffened,

"Stop looking at us that way…" the wizard reproved angrily, his fingers fidgeting as he stared back at the boy's accusing and questioning hollow eyes. He would not stop staring, his mouth frozen in a darkly mysterious smile…

"I said stop staring!" The knight roared as he bounded over to him and slapped him clear across the room. He breathed heavily, panting, he stiffened, coming to his senses, realizing he'd hit a boy…he stared at the thin prone form lying on the cold tiles, and watched it sit back up,

The boy's shoulders heaved steadily as he wiped the trickle of blood from his lip,

"hehehe…" it was the start of giggles, which escalated to full blown laughter,

"What the---" the knight stared,

"That' boy's whack…" the priest whispered,

Words were cut short when they were greeted by the boy's grey-blue eyes and a smile, slightly wider in repressed amusement.

"Hey…" he grinned, staring at them with hollow eyes, "Why didn't you guys answer me?"

The trio stiffened, watching as the boy stood. Wobbling at first before steadying himself straight.

"Why did you kill it? Why kill the nightmare?"

He staggered…his body moving side to side as the hypnotic swing of a pendulum, his pale skin more translucent as it camouflaged with the growing mist within the room.

"Tell me…" he said, raising his smiling face to them, "Would you kill me too?"

**TBC**


End file.
